Never Expected
by Bellona Hardy
Summary: Bri is a new Diva and falls in love with her cousin's former rival. Can she keep her career and lovelife in-tact or will it fall to pieces before her eyes? T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN WWE, JEFF HARDY, OR ANY OTHER NAME, COMPANY, ETC. except for bri, emily and a few other oc**

"Bri? Wake up…" I hear my cousin, Emily, say. I can tell she is hovering over my face, because I can smell her spearmint gum. I opened my blue and green eyes really quickly to make her freak out, because she hates it when people scare her. I swear, she jumped five feet in the air! That's a good way to start my day.

"Brianna! I'm going to beat the living crap out of you!" she yelled, making me laugh harder. I knew she wouldn't hurt me unless we were inside the ring, which might happen tonight, actually.

"Hey! My two favorite girls," we hear a voice to my left say. We turn to see Emily's brother, Jeff. As in Hardy. And yes, THE Jeff Hardy! "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Duh!" we say in unison.

"Jeez, no need to get snappy." He said, raising his hands in defense. "Ohhh, Brianna?" he sing-songed.

"Yes, Jeff?" I said back in the same tone.

"We have a match tonight against Kaitlyn and Jericho." Jeff said. Seeing my panicked face, he quickly added, "But, don't worry, we get to pick the type of match."

"Well in that case, I know just what to do…." I trailed off, letting a small smirk come to my face.

-MAIN EVENT-

"And introducing, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian Garcia announced to the rest of Atlanta. I looked over myself one more time before making my way out to the ring behind Jeff. I had on faded, loose jean shorts, a lime green and purple tank top, black Nikes, and a black jean jacket that cut off around my ribs. My brownish-reddish-blondish hair, strait as a stick.

'_This is it,' _I think to myself. _'No going back now.'_

'Love-Hate-Sex-Pain' by Godsmack starts to blast through the arena.

"Introducing, from Columbus, Georgia," I hear the Southern accent of Jeff say into the microphone, "the WWE's newest Diva, and my favorite cousin, Brianna James!" I walk out to see the fans cheering for me, probably because I was Jeff's cousin. Having the biggest smile on my face possible, I blow a kiss to the crowd and start my way down to the ring. I slap a few hands and climb into the ring, belly-down. When I'm about halfway in I start hitting the canvass in a drum roll style, smiling like an idiot.

I motion for Jeff to give me the mic once I get upright, with him happily obliging.

" How y'all doin' tonight?" I ask, looking around, and getting cheers. "Well that's awesome because I got a match planned that you could only see on Monday Night RAW!" I throw a smirk towards Kaitlyn and Chris, "Well y'all let me pick the type of match we would have and you will never guess what I picked…. No guesses? Then I guess I have to tell you that this is goin' to be a dance contest!"

I see their faces drop and they start yelling at me. I ignore them and see a ref go over to them and talk. I walk over to a turn buckle and sit on the top one, starting to braid Jeff's newly shorter hair. If you ask why im so content in the ring, it's because I've been in it since I could walk. It's like my second home, besides Emily's house.

"If we're going to do this, we get to at least go first," Chris says into the mic. I give him a thumbs up and hear music start. Of course, music by his band, Fozzy, plays. He and Kaitlyn dance pretty well, definitely not the worst I've seen. The audience gives then a decent applause, but then start hootin' and hollerin' when they hear our song. 'Wobble' by VIC starts to play and my and Jeff smirk at eachother.

_All the shorties in the club (let me see ya jets)_

_Back it up, drop it down (let me see ya jets)_

_Get low, scrub the ground (let me see ya jets)_

_Push it up, push it up (let me see ya jets)_

As the chorus starts I can see people in the audience following along. A few wolf-whistles makes me smile, and an angry Kaitlyn stands in the corner of the ring. A little while later in the song I see Jeff being tackled to the ground and I soon follow suit. I barely manage to get Kaitlyn off me before I have Jericho beating on me, after he knocked Jeff out on the ground. I feel a punch in my ribs and have whatever strength left in me drained out.

I hear the fans cheering and almost think they are cheering for Jericho when I feel him being shoved off me. I look up to see that my savior is the WWE Champion, CM Punk. So that's why they were cheering! Punk chased Chris up the ramp, until he was past guerilla position. He came back down and checked on Jeff, who looked to be conscious, and slid back into the ring to help me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Probably not but I'll live," I replied giving him a small smile. He didn't let go of my arms as I pulled away, and I looked up to meet his hazel eyes. Suddenly transfixed, I didn't notice him leaning forward until his lips were on mine. Instead of pulling away, I leaned into the kiss and started kissing him back. I started to feel my legs go out beneath me and put my arms around his neck because his grip slackened. He pulled away and looked at me in the eye, leaving me craving for more. I backed up until I hit the ropes, slowly climbed out, and ran up the ramp, out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brianna?" I heard Emily yell down the hall from the closet I was hiding in. I let out a quick sob, gasping for air, but it was enough for her to hear me.

The door bursts open and I see Emily, her face changing from panic and confusion to shock and the face my mom always got when she saw my tear streaked face. "oh, honey what happened?"

"P-Punk!"I choked out.

"Why? What did he do?"

"He-he kissed me."

"What!" She screamed. "I'll kill him!" she started to turn around out the door, when I grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"He didn't do anything wrong! He did the exact opposite," I told her quickly before she could go anywhere. "He made my knees go weak and I felt like I was floating on air. I know that sounds corny, but its true."

"Well then why are you crying?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm scared," I whispered, not wanting to admit it. Emily pulled me into a quick hug and pulled back, putting her hands on my shoulders and looking me strait in the eyes.

"You should be," she wiped the tears from my face, "if he made you feel that good just from a kiss, imagine how you'll feel when you get laid!" she said, making me laugh. "And there's the smile everyone loves. Listen, go find him and talk to him." She turned me around, pushed me out, and hit my butt to get me to go.

"Ouch!"

"Go!" I started to walk away when she said, "Faster! Move it, move it!" I laughed again and started jogging away. Leave it to Emmy to make me smile. She's only two years older than me, but sometimes I feel like I'm a teenager again, taking advice from my mom.

-CATERING-

I ran into catering expecting it to be crowded, but only found one person there. Punk.

"Hey" I said so he would know I was there since his back was to me. When he didn't answer, I noticed he was listening to his iPod. I didn't want to go over there, so I found a few fries from a tray and tried throwing them at him. The first two missed, but the third hit right on his temple. He had a look of guilt of his face when he turned, but it soon turned to shock when he saw me. He jerked out his ear buds and stood up.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"A: for kissing you, and B: for not paying attention."

"Not paying attention is okay, because I do it to everyone, all the time," he chuckled lightly, "And you shouldn't be sorry for kissing me. If you don't remember, I kissed you back."

"Yea, but I started the kiss. And I shouldn't have because I don't think I've ever even had a conversation with you."

I took a few steps forward so that we were only about a foot apart. I knew I was tall for a girl at 5'10, but I suddenly felt dwarfed by him.

"We're having a conversation now," I said, "And I think it started out pretty well." I saw that his face was back to looking guilty. "You shouldn't frown. It takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile. Plus, I like your smile." I said taking a baby step forward and pushing the corners of his mouth up with my fingers, making him actually smile.

"Why didn't you move away?" he asked

"Huh?"

"When I leaned forward to kiss you. Why didn't you move away from me?"

"I was looking in your eyes. They looks so brown, with just a little bit of green mixed in," I said, taking his face in my hands and pulling it down a little so I could see his eyes better. "Now they look like they have more green," I was whispering now because I felt that being too loud would ruin the silence that surrounded us. Now, I found myself leaning in, instead of him this time.

White hot heat is what I felt when our lips touched. It sent chills down my spine and back up again. He licked my lower lip, begging for entrance. When our lips started moving rhythmically, this only intensified to a point where I couldn't stand and had to back up to a table, our lips never breaking contact. He sat me on the table and wrapped my legs around his waist, his arms around my waist and my hands on the back of his neck, pulling at the baby hairs there.

"What the hell?" we both turned to see a furious looking Jeff standing at the door. "Get your filthy hands off her!" he started towards us, most likely trying to beat the crap out of the man who still had his hands around my waist, but I stood in front of him. "Brianna Kay move. Now!"

"No." I said, "Why should I? You can't undo what we were doing. And you should have no reason to. I probably wanted it more than he did."

"Doubtful," I heard him mutter into my hair, so I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking away from catering, with Jeff hot on my heels.

"Bri! Wait!" he yelled.

"Why? So you can tell me how to live my life?" I said, spinning around quickly, to come face-to-face with Jeff. "You had no right to do that!"

"Listen to me, please? I understand you're mad, but look at it my way. You're like my little sister and I've hated him for years. He ruined my career. Have you ever even talked to him before?" he asked.

"Umm, yea."

"How many times?" he asked through his hands on his face.

"Like, twice…." I admitted, looking down at my boots.

"What?" he demanded, "Twice? Are you serious?"

"Yea, I'm serious," I said, suddenly defensive. "Why were you there anyway?"

"I was trying to see if you were okay. Plus, Emmy wanted to know if you would help her throw a beach party when we get to Panama City, because that's where RAW is next week."

"Of course I will. Where is she at?" I asked.

"Probably waiting at y'all's car."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. And, I don't hate you. I just want you to stop trying to control my life….. love you."

"Ditto," he said with a small smile on his face.

-HOTEL-

"So, he just screamed 'what the hell' and started making threats?" Emily asked me. I nodded and she continued, "How the blue hell could he do that? I get that he doesn't like him, but he never reacts that way. Ever."

"That's what I'm wondering about." Emily and I were sitting on her hotel bed, eating a pizza. And before I could get another word out, she asked,

"So, how was the kiss?"

"Mind-blowing," I replied. "It was sweet and tender, yet hot and passionate at the same time. I've never been kissed like that before."

"Oh my god. My little Brianna is all grown up," she said, wiping an invisible tear. Then she suddenly gasped, "I have an _amazing _idea!"

"Oh, Lord. Not another one."

"Yup, another one. We will be at the beach next week. You two could go on a date. Like, a real date. No interruptions, just you two." Just then, my phone started ringing. I noticed it wasn't anyone in my contacts, so I went to the bathroom to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Bri." _It was Punk.

"Oh, hi."

_"Listen, do you want to go out sometime? Now, Mabye?"_

"What? Now? I'm not dressed, or anything."

"I can wait. What's your room number and I'll be there in 20?"

"Umm, okay? 216, 3rd floor."

"Sweet, see you in 20." He quickly hung up. I walked out of the bathroom to see Emily watching the last 30 minutes of tonight's RAW.

"So, who was that?" she asked.

"Punk. I have a date…"

"What?" she screeched. "You aren't dressed! When will he be here? What about make-up?"

"Jeez, calm down. He'll be here in about 20 minutes. And, I'm borrowing your green and black top."

So, 15 minutes later, I was ready. I had on dark blue flare jeans that almost covered up my black and white flip-flops. Emily's green and black shirt that was ripped down the back and had 'Go Green' written across the bust. My hair was in a pony-tail with a few pieces falling out around the sides of my face. I didn't have any make-up on, but Emily made me put on chap-stick that smelled like cherries.

"Wow," she said circling me. "You look hot!"

"Thanks. Are you sure I should do this? I mean-" there was a knock at the door.

"I'm positive you should do this. Now go." And the last thing I saw was her long, dark brown hair fly into the kitchen.

When I opened the door I saw him dressed in a black hoodie, jeans and white Nikes. _Wow, _I thought, _he cleans up nice!_

"Hey," he said. "Sorry for the short notice."

"You _have_ to stop saying sorry!" I said, closing the door behind me. "I agreed, remember? So where we goin'?"

"Do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure" I replied.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"I forgot this place even existed!" I exclaimed.

"You've been here?"

"Yea. I came up to Atlanta all the time to visit family. I used to take my sister here on Sundays when the chocolate was a dollar a cup." I smiled at the memory.

After getting two scoops of chocolate for me and two of vanilla for him, we walked to a nearby park. We sat on the closest bench.

"You want to play 20 Questions?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll start." I thought for a moment and then asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite football team? Mine's Chicago."

"Auburn for college and Carolina Panthers for pro. What are you scared of most?" I asked, scooting a little closer to him, so that our arms were touching.

"Right now? You."

**cliff hanger! sorry! Remember, i take story requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Me?" I asked in wonder. "Why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not really scared of_ you_, I'm scared of how you make me feel. I really like you and I've never felt this way before. You make my brain feel fuzzy, I can barely think strait."

"Wow….. I feel the same." We shared a smile and I wanted to change the subject, "Hey, I'm helping Emily throw a beach party next week, since we're in Panama City. Will you help get the word out?"

"Of course," he replied. "As long as I get to come."

"Well, duh!"

-TWO DAYS LATER-

I was on my way to the grocery section of Wal-mart in Panama City, when I got stopped by a little girl, who looked about 9. She had dark brown hair put in a braid, and was wearing a red sundress.

"Umm, hi honey. Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Are you Brianna James?" she asked.

"Yea. Did you see me on Monday Night RAW?"

"Yes. Can I have your autograph?" she asked my, pulling a piece of paper and a pen from behind her back. I took it and said,

"Sure honey, what's your name?"

"Amy."

"Well Amy, I hope you have an awesome day and you are actually the first person to recognize me." I told her with a smile, giving her back the paper and pen.

"Thank you!" she said running back to what looked to be her mother and showing her the paper. The mom sent me a small smile.

"Impressive…" I heard from behind me. I turned to see,

"Nattie!" I ran to hug her.

"Wow! It's been way too long since I've seen you. I saw you Monday night. Nice moves!" she laughed.

"Thanks," I told her. "Emmy and I are throwing a party on Sunday. You should come, and bring Beth, Alicia, and Tamina."

"Of course I will. Text me the address on Friday. I gotta go, bye!"

"See ya later, Nattie."

-PARTY-

"Emily! Matt and Jeff are here. Let them in," I yelled from the bathroom. I figured it was the guys because it was almost sunset and the party was starting at 7. I heard her open the door and Matt yell,

"Woa! God, Emily, Cover up! We brought other people!"

"Shut up, Matt," I hear who I think is Mike yell. "Let the attractive lady wear what she wants." I assume that they are talking about her swimsuit. She wouldn't even show me what it was, so I guess it's something special.

When I walked out, I found out why she kept it a secret. She had on a purple and white string bikini, that left little to the imagination. At least I had some decency and put on a cover-up.

Matt and Jeff had brought Mike, Phil, Paul, his girlfriend Cierra, and Cena. John's eye's popped out of his head when he saw Emily.

"Guys," Jeff said, "stop making googly eyes at my sister and let's party!" All the guys except Phil left, and when Emily saw us, she quickly caught up with John.

"So…" he started, with a smile, "what are you wearing under that?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out. But for now, you can get that ice from the freezer and I'll get the cooler." I told him, smiling back.

When we walked out, we scanned the beach and saw Nattie was here… with a karaoke machine. When we caught up to her, I asked her, "What's with the machine?"

"We're doing karaoke. Emily told me to get it," she replied, stepping out of her shorts to reveal her two piece, pink tankini. "Hey, could you two go inside to get the cups and snacks, John is going to bar-b-que some burgers and hot dogs."

"Sure," we replied.

I walked inside and almost fell over Phil from what I saw. John and Emily were sitting in the recliner. Emily on John. Making-out!

"What is goin on?" I half yelled, half asked. They jumped up so quickly, I thought they would come out of their skins.

"W-well, huh you see… I, we just," he was cut off by Emily's hand on his mouth.

"Shut up. You're not helping," she looked back at us. "Okay. Caught us. This has been going on for about two months."

"Two months?" I said, "Wow could I have not caught on?"

"I don't know, honestly. Where do you think I always went when I said I was going to the bathroom and I didn't come back for an hour?" she laughed.

"Well, take those trays of food outside so we can have a minute," I told her, turning to Phil. I grabbed his collar and pulled him into the bedroom I had. I grinned at him and slowly closed the door.

"Hey," I told him.

"Hi, so… what's going on?" he replied, pulling me flush against him.

"Mmm. Nothing much. Just thinking,"

"About?"

"A certain Straight Edge Savior, who looks very sexy right now…."

"I wonder who the lucky guy is. Do I know him?"

"Oh, yes. I you're very close to him," I said, closing the gap between our lips, finally!

Wow! I still feel that crazy spark between us. It started off slowly with just a chaste kiss on the lips. But soon, he left my lips to trail along my jaw to end at the spot about an inch below my ear. Oh, God! I let out a low, loud moan. When he heard, he chuckled and started to suck on the spot, making me almost scream and one hand latches on to his shoulder, the other his hair.

"Oh my God! Phil!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me with a cocky grin on his face. "Oh, shut up."

I took his shirt off before he could reply


End file.
